Recent years have experienced major increase in the dynamic dissemination of information using devices such as television, computer etc. Such devices are increasingly being used to get latest information related to various fields. The information dissemination through these devices is in the form of video, audio, text or a combination thereof. A news broadcast is the best example of the information dissemination in the form of video, audio, text and combinations thereof.
In the current scenario, a subscriber has the access to only the information which is being communicated. In order to get further related information to a particular subject or the area of interest, a user has to use some other information sources such as internet. User has to conduct the manual searches to obtain the related information to his the area of interest other than the information being communicated by the information dissemination device e.g. television.
In order to obtain the user required information related to his the area of interest other than the information being displayed on the information dissemination device; there is a need to have an automated system that uses the existing the region of video containing text for improving the performance of optical character recognition and for subsequent searching. Thus region of video containing text should be efficient determined for improving the performance of optical character recognition and for subsequent searching using the said text.
Some of the existing method and systems that are capable of conducting text based searching but are not efficient enough to efficiently determine the region of video containing text for improving the performance of optical character recognition and for subsequent searching known to us are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,766,528 to Kim et al. provides an apparatus and method for displaying additional information on a TV program. It teaches a method for obtaining information from an external source such as the Internet and further display to a user, if requested.
US20020083464 to Tomsen, et al. provides context-sensitive request for searching supplemental content related to a television broadcast being displayed by an interactive television system. The patent doesn't teach about the preprocessing the region of video containing text for improving the performance of optical character recognition and for subsequent searching for the related information using the preprocessed region of video containing text.
US20090019482 to Kim, et al. provides an image display apparatus and information providing method using the image display apparatus. The patent discusses about the image display apparatus such as a digital TV classifies RSS information, which is provided from a web server, according to the time slot and displays the RSS information in predetermined categories at corresponding time slots.
US20020038344 to Ullman, et al. provides a system for integrating video programming with the vast information resources of the Internet. Ullman, et al. teaches about a computer-based system which receives a video program with embedded uniform resource locators (URLs).
US2002188959 to Piotrowski provides a system and method that allow viewers of video/TV programs to automatically, or by request, receive synchronized supplemental multimedia information related to the video/TV programs. The problem addressed particularly relates to the supplemental multimedia information which is received as an. Internet document, e.g., using Synchronized Multimedia Integration Language (SMIL). Synchronizing information is received/extracted from the video/TV program. Further it concerned with displaying the video/TV program and the supplemental multimedia information as a virtual web page.
Chen et al. in “GeoTV: navigating geocoded rss to create an IPTV experience” teaches about the GeoTV, where a framework by which web content can be presented or pushed in a meaningful manner to create an entertainment experience for the TV audience.
Farhi in “Broadband News Aggregator” teaches about a broadband iTV application that delivers news from multiple sources.
In our own previous patent 2236/MUM/2008 and publication “Recognition of trademarks from sports videos for channel hyper linking in consumer end” a system to automatically recognize the Trademarks from sports video for channel hyper linking was disclosed. The text regions are localized using some characteristic of text and the trademarks are recognized by comparing with the shape invariant features and color features from the restricted trademark database.
The above mentioned prior arts fail to disclose an efficient method and system that can preprocess the region of video containing text for improving the performance of optical character recognition and subsequent searching for the related information using the preprocessed region of video containing text. Thus, in the light of the above mentioned background art, it is evident that, there is a need for a solution that can provide a method and system for accurately preprocessing the region of video containing text for improving the performance of optical character recognition and subsequent searching for the related information using the using the output preprocessed region of video containing text.